the end
by dhelineeTan
Summary: "Tolong bawa aku bersamamu, Sakura." [SasuSaku drable]


**the end**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A story by me_dhelineeTan**

 **[Sasuke U x Sakura U]**

 **Summary: "Tolong bawa aku bersamamu, Sakura."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya tak lagi muda, rambutnya tak sepenuhnya hitam- _tidak lagi._ Terdapat kerutan di bawah matanya, penglihatanya memburam-hanya bisa melihat tak lebih dari radius seratus meter. Selebihnya, hanya berupa bayangan abstrak tak pasti. Kulitnya pun tidak sekencang dulu, agak mengendur. Ia bahkan tak ingat berapa jumlah giginya saat ini.

Hal yang lazim terjadi pada pria lanjut usia sepertinya. Sudah menjadi hukum alam-sama seperti halnya _kematian._

Ia telah melewati lebih dari setengah abad lamanya melihat dunia, melihat bagaimana musim berganti, empat musim dalam satu tahun, jika dihitung dengan jumlah usianya saat ini-ia tidak mengingatnya. Berapa bayak kelopak pastel _cherry blossom_ berjatuhan, salju putih ataupun tumpukan momiji di belakang rumahnya. Ia sudah kenyang dengan berita koran pagi yang kini tergeletak di atas pahanya, sama sekali tak ada lagi minat untuk membacanya. Dan terkadang (seringnya) Sasuke merasa bosan. Apalagi, empat tahun yang ia lewati belakangan ini.

Sasuke meraih gelasnya, menyesap kopi pahit seperti biasanya, kembali menaruh cangkir yang tinggal separuh itu. Ia duduk santai di atas kursi goyang balkon kamarnya, menikmati udara pagi, menikmati bagaimana sinar mentari menyengat wajahnya merupakan rutinitas tak terlewatkan.

Setidaknya, _lima tahun lalu_ -juga tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ketika asyik bercengkrama bersama sang istri di pagi hari, membicarakan cucu mereka yang mulai aktif berjalan. Sakura sangat antusias, iris hijau daunnya masih secerah dulu, mereka berpikir untuk membeli boneka _teddy bear_ sebagai hadiah natal. Duduk berdambingan di sana. Dua kursi goyang yang dipisahkan meja berbentuk bundar dengan dua cangkir kopi pahit tanpa gula di atasnya. Setiap pagi, menikmati masa pensiun.

"Rambutku sudah memutih, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku, Sakura?"

 _Tak ada jawaban_.

"Apa kau mengingatnya? Berapa banyak musim semi yang kulewatkan sejak pernikahan kita, sepertinya ingatanku sudah tidak berguna."

 _Masih sama, tak ada suara feminim itu._

Sasuke membuang napas panjang. Memilih bersandar lebih lagi pada kursi goyang. Terus bergerak, dunianya berputar. Menyedihkan, dirinya terlihat seperti sampah.

"Hei,"

"Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Usiaku sudah cukup pantas untuk mengikutimu. Atau mungkin, _kami-sama_ masih senang menyiksa pria tua sepertiku."

Sasuke terus berbicara, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia menyadari dengan pasti.

Tak akan ada suara sang istri seperti lima tahun lalu, tidak ada. Suaranya yang jernih walaupun termakan usia, tidak ada. Suara yang mengucapkan "Hallo" padanya, tidak ada. Suara cekikikan ringkihnya ketika membicarakan cucu kembar mereka yang sekarang sudah masuk sekolah dasar, tidak ada-Lagi.

 _Sosok Sakuranya, tidak ada._

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke memiih tetap berbicara. Kata apa pun itu, karena Uchiha Sakura-tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan tempatnya. Kursi goyang seberang- _akan selalu bergerak di setiap matahari terbit._ Menemaninya, bahkan ketika sosoknya _tak lagi nyata._

Pria itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya dengan satu helaan pendek. Ia menoleh, mendapati kursi goyang itu bergerak, bergerak konstan. _Tanpa penghuni-seperti biasanya_. Ia tersenyum tipis-agak lirih.

Dalam _imajinasinya_ , khayalan pria tua sepertinya, yang tak bisa lagi membedakan banyaknya jarak antara kenyataan dan ilusi. Sang istri tengah duduk tenang. Kepala merah muda-bercampur surai putih itu mendongak ke atas, menghadap matahari. Lalu kemudian menoleh kearahnya, tersenyum simpul.

"Kau tak menghabiskan kopimu, kenapa?"

Sasuke bodoh. Mungkin, akibat usia drastis membuat kejeniusannya tumpul.

Pada akhirnya, tak akan ada yang merespon ucapannya-tidak lagi. Netra kelamnya sayu, menatap kursi seberang dengan pandangan nanar. Kursi yang sedari tadi bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Tolong bawa aku bersamamu, Sakura."

Diam, kursi goyang itu- _tak lagi bergerak._

Sebagai gantinya, Uchiha Sasuke tertidur. Ia tertidur-dalam waktu yang panjang. Mungkin juga, _kedua kelopak mata itu tak akan pernah lagi terbuka._

Kisah hidupnya sudah berahir.

.

.

.

END

.

A/N:

Oke, aku gak bisa bayangin Sasu Tuaaaa :'3

N kuharap gak ada yg bingung ya :')


End file.
